The present invention relates generally to hermetic compressors of the type having a hermetic housing, wherein a hermetic terminal is provided for carrying electrical current into the housing and, more particularly, to a protective cap for temporary placement over the hermetic terminal on the exterior of the housing when the hermetic compressor is not otherwise operably connected to a source of power.
Typically, a hermetic electrical terminal is installed in a hole formed in the housing of a hermetic compressor so that current may be carried to the compressor motor from an external power source. The terminal comprises a body member welded or otherwise secured to the compressor outer housing, and a plurality of conductor pins secured to and extending through the body member. The portion of the conductor pins on the exterior of the compressor housing must remain clean and undamaged during manufacturing, shipping, and storage of the compressor in order to insure a reliable connection of a plug or individual wires to the terminals when the compressor is installed.
Methods for protecting the hermetic terminal of an installed compressor from damage are known, and include providing an upwardly extending wall, or fence, around the hermetic terminal. Such a wall generally comprises a formed piece of metal welded to the exterior wall of the compressor housing, thereby leaving a top opening which must then be covered with a combination cover piece and retaining clip. Another protective cover design involves having a cover member received onto a threaded stud welded to the compressor housing in close proximity to the hermetic terminal, and retained thereon by a threaded nut or the like. Both of these approaches to protecting the hermetic terminal are effective, but may be deemed too substantial and costly for applications wherein only a temporary protective cover is desired for the hermetic terminal prior to installation of the compressor.
A simple, cup-shaped plastic cap has been used for temporary protection of the hermetic terminal during manufacturing, shipping, and storage of compressors, wherein an open end of the cap fits over and frictionally engages the base portion of the terminal body adjacent the compressor housing wall. The conducting pins of the terminal are housed within the hollow cup-shaped cap in spaced relationship therewith. With only one point of attachment at the base of the terminal body, the cap pops off, or becomes disengaged from the hermetic terminal when only a slight lateral force is applied to the unattached closed end of the cup-shaped cap, such as might likely occur during handling of the compressor prior to installation.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved protective cap for temporary protection of the hermetic terminal of a hermetic compressor during handling of the compressor prior to operable installation, wherein the cap is not susceptible to becoming disengaged from the terminal by slight lateral forces applied to the closed end of the cap.